Doctor, Soldier and Sentinel
by PaBurke
Summary: In a world where Sentinels are known and legislated for their own protection. Dr. Watson must make his way from the military -where Sentinels have a place and are appreciated- to the civilian life. GEN.
1. Chapter 1

John Watson wasn't embarrassed by his abilities; that would be akin to blushing when someone noticed his eye color. He simply would have preferred that people commented on his skill as a doctor or a marksman than his Sentinel heritage. England didn't have a place for Sentinels outside of the military, just ask Harry. Those that got invalided out were supposed to settle down in the country and procreate. They weren't supposed to stay in the city where they could accidently sniff out secrets. Most of those who worried about their petty little secrets shouldn't have. Any person with eyes could see that that man hated his boss and that woman stole office supplies from her company. Even as a doctor his patients were more worried about what John could suss of their personal lives rather than being pleased that he could identify their sickness by smell.

The military had been different. With everyone living in barracks, no one had any privacy. No one had expected any, so it didn't matter if there was always a Sentinel about. John had been an excellent doctor and soldier and one of several Sentinels on base. He had been accepted and everyone was thrilled with his presence and his lack of Guidance. John had never been prone to spikes or zones; his senses weren't remarkable for Sentinels. He didn't need a Guide. Oh, a different one would stop by the infirmary daily, but only to check in. They never hovered, but all that ended when John was shot and sent home.

He was no longer a soldier and couldn't find work as a doctor. All was left was the Sentinel and with the Sentinel came the Guides and the GRO. The Guides in the city hovered. John hated that. They were way too interested in his social life as well. At least once a week, a Guide would remind him about the 'child credit.' For every child that John fathered, he'd get a significant percentage increase to his pension. But he wouldn't have any parental rights. Since most Sentinels served for a number of years and they had health problems earlier than the general population, the average length of life after retiring was fifteen years. Rather than putting teen Sentinels through the trauma of losing a parent, the courts of law had decided that the non-Sentinel parent had permanent and total custody.

No thank you.

But without the child credit, John couldn't afford the Sentinel safe areas of London. John needed a flat mate, one that could deal with his… particularities. When he said as much to an old friend from Bart's, Sherlock was that last type of person he was expecting to meet. Sherlock was the last type of person a Sentinel would want to room with, but…

But Sherlock had rattled off 'doctor' and 'soldier' first and 'Sentinel' as an afterthought. John would tolerate much for that kind of consideration.

As it turned out, John would tolerate much for that consideration.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marguerite," John greeted the older woman warmly. He was a bit surprised to find her with a white noise generator pointing out. Who did she think might be eavesdropping? "Your phone call was a pleasant surprise. Is everything alright?"

Marguerite offered John her hand, knowing he was a Sentinel (and a doctor). The gesture of trust warmed John. He squeezed the arthritic bones gently and took stock of her health. "Your blood pressure medication is not working as well as it should."

"Jean," Marguerite's French accent lilted his name. "It is good to see you after so long."

"And I you." John paused long enough to know that she saw the truth. "But you would not have called or wanted to meet without a purpose."

"Non," Marguerite agreed. "You are worrying the GRO."

The Guide Registrars Office dealt with all things Sentinel for the government. "And so they send you?" John was amused. The bond between them was fond but tenuous. Marguerite had been the partner of Harry's first training Guide, Linda. John would forever appreciate them for accomplishing the Herculean task of keeping Harry out of the military that would have broken her, but John never had been close to the pair.

"Who else could they send?" asked Marguerite with a sassy smile.

John shrugged. Since he hadn't been a confirmed Sentinel until half way through with medical school and had never even needed a training Guide (thank you Mother), the GRO had no other emotional ties to tug. "I was sorry to hear about Linda," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't send anything to the funeral."

With watery eyes, Marguerite accepted the condolences. "Yes, well, you were busy getting shot at. Linda would have understood."

John knew she would have. "Harry hasn't taken her death well."

"Jean," she said sternly. "You know I can't discuss Harry with you." Privacy laws kept all such information strictly within the GRO.

"So, the GRO?" John was always one for facing the coming storm head on.

"Just… date," Marguerite advised. "You've played this game before. Linda had never seen anyone so good at picking the exact wrong person on purpose as you."

John felt his face firm into a blank mask. He hadn't known Linda had seen through his ploy.

"Jean, she never told," reassured the older woman. "You play the same game now and GRO will focus on someone else. They're only looking at you because of Harry. Up until now, they've believed that your priorities have aligned with theirs, never realizing rather that Itheir/I priorities had aligned with Iyours/I."

The difference was subtle and true. John had used the GRO to pay for medical school and to get him into officer's training in the army. He had done it his way. John nodded once.

Marguerite offered her hand again. John could help but to see/feel/hear that she was telling the truth. "Date, Jean. Have some fun. But be careful, the GRO is watching."

John would take the warning to heart.


	3. Chapter 3

A cupcake sat on John's desk. With a single candle –unlit, of course- stuck in it. Who would? John sniffed his new office. (His office where he was employed as a doctor not a Sentinel. The victory over the GRO was not to be forgotten for a moment.) Sarah's unmistakable scent was identified. But why would she?

Sarah approached and John faced her. She looked at his confused face and said, "Your birthday, John? It's in your file. Everyone in the office gets a cupcake on their birthday."

John vaguely remembered that, but had never guessed that they would have included him in the tradition.

In his bemused state, he took too long to reply so Sarah started apologizing. "I'm sorry. You're so normal, I never would have taken you for one of the Sentinels that didn't celebrate."

"No, it's good. I just forgot what today meant. Did you really go all the way to Norris's for my cupcake?" Norris's Bakery was the only Sentinel safe one within ten blocks.

Sarah play-glared at him. "I am a doctor. What's the point of giving food if it's going to make the recipient sick?"

"Well, I appreciate it," John told her honestly. "I'm sure it will be delicious while I finish up my files."

"Don't get any frosting on them," she teased on her way out the door.

John closed the door behind his boss and stared at the cupcake. John had never celebrated his birthday or associated it with fond memories. For a Sentinel, or a possible Sentinel, birthdays were filled with memories of terror, abandonment and hunger. Since scientific study after scientific study agreed that Sentinels activated earlier in life adapted best, the government would come for a child starting at age twelve the day after their birthday. The child would be deliberately frightened by a kidnapping straight out of their bed and dropped in the forest without supplies. They would be observed from a distance, of course, but the goal was to force dire circumstances on the child to activate the Sentinel. If the child didn't activated the first time, the kidnapping and circumstances of their thirteen birthday would be deliberately worse. And the following birthdays worse yet. Before the age of twelve, John's Sentinel mother had ignored any significance with the date.

Officially, John had a cool head and managed to find his way out the mazes. Unofficially, his mother had prepared him, taught him to be steady under pressure and how to escape. She had attempted to teach Harry too, but remaining calm under pressure had never been a talent John's sister had possessed. She became an active Sentinel at age twelve. Officially, John's Sentinel side had been activated at age twenty-two. John had been halfway through medical school and was using the military to pay for it. It was in everyone's best interests to allow it to continue. Unofficially, well…

"Happy birthday to me," John whispered and took his first bite of his first birthday cupcake.


	4. Chapter 4

After overhearing Mrs. Hudson 'entertain' a guest, John knew his responsibility. Unfortunately, he couldn't complete the task solo. So when he set the teacup at Sherlock's elbow that morning, he asked as nonchalantly as possible, "Are you available for an experiment today?"

Sherlock raised his head slowly, face carefully blank, but his eyes gleamed and his heart rate ticked up. Since he was hiding his reaction, John wondered how many people had manipulated him with word 'experiment.' John guessed that Mycroft had for decades. "Oh?"

"Mrs. Hudson needs a white noise generator. I'll need to test all of the store options."

Sherlock bounced off the couch. "Let's go buy them all and bring them back here and..."

"No. I am going to drink my tea. Then we are going to the store and try all of the options there and buy only one, the one the best counters my hearing."

"Then anyone could deduce which one works best. And there'll be distractions, really John, you know how unaccounted for variables might cloud a conclusion."

"Tough. I'm sure you know that Sentinel experiments in a sterilized lab setting are notoriously inaccurate. Drink your tea."

Sherlock sat down and consumed his tea petulantly. He packed up his laptop and waiting at the door by the time John was ready. Sentinel shopping with Sherlock was an experience. He sat in the middle of the aisle with his computer and recorded every option and its specs. John bought a package of batteries and began turning on the various options. When John refused a generator, Sherlock wanted to know I_why_/i. Thankfully, Sherlock was enough of a distraction that John never spiked or zoned the entire trip. The only viable option was also the most expensive. John winced at the price, but Mrs. Hudson was worth it.

Only Mrs. Hudson was confused with the gift. "Did you give Sherlock one?" she asked.

John laughed. "If Sherlock wanted to hide something from me he would never do something so obvious as use a white noise generator. He knows a hundred other ways to keep a secret." Sherlock considered any knowledge that could be deduced to be public domain, including items pertaining to himself.

"I would rather you be aware of your surroundings than protect my privacy. Take it back, dear. I have no need for that thing." She patted John's cheek and shut him out.

Stunned, but John chuckled as he climbed the stairs to their apartment. The moment he opened the door, Sherlock called out, "Mrs. Hudson refused the white noise generator, of course."

"How do you know?"

"Obvious! She was thrilled when I told her that my flatmate was both a doctor and a Sentinel. She would never limit your senses. "

John walked into the living room. "If you knew she would refuse it, why would you agree to go shopping with me?"

Sherlock's look spoke volumes. "Really John? You offered to run an experiment with your senses. Naturally, I would want the data."


End file.
